


Pun Intended

by murderbreak



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, VERY brief daddy kink, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak
Summary: There was a special trick that Tom kept up his sleeve whenever he wanted attention. A certain kind of attention, if you will. A special kind that he just couldn't get enough of. This kind of attention, it was the best kind of attention, if Tom did say so himself. It was certainly his favorite, that's for damn sure.Head. Tom was talking about head.





	Pun Intended

**Author's Note:**

> So this was totally inspired by one of Moho's (moho-milk-town-and-power-down on tumblr) comics and because I too love blowjobs and puns. 
> 
> Inspo can be found here: https://moho-milk-town-and-power-down.tumblr.com/post/164341379720/works-everytime

There was a special trick that Tom kept up his sleeve whenever he wanted attention. A certain kind of attention, if you will. A special kind that he just couldn't get enough of, and there was one special person that this trick worked on every time. It was bulletproof and has never failed Tom before. This kind of attention, it was the best kind of attention, if Tom did say so himself. It was certainly his favorite, that's for damn sure.

 

Head. Tom was talking about head. 

 

There was always something about having a partner’s mouth on him, worshipping him, kissing him. It would always drive Tom crazy, because it was always different depending on who he asked. Tord was fast and quick, almost sloppy in the way he blew Tom (if Tom could manage to convince him to do so). It was always messy, and also always very quick. Head with Tord never lasted long. 

 

And then there was Edd. Edd was very precise in what he did with Tom. Edd would make it last, and he knew how to edge Tom without letting him orgasm too early, teased him until Tom was a mess in begging for it and then Edd would hold up his end of the bargain beautifully. Edd could take all of Tom easy peasy, almost like it was nothing, and there were certain things that Edd would do that could drive Tom absolutely crazy. 

 

It's not that Tom didn't like head with Tord; it’s just that Edd did it a little bit better. 

 

And at this particular time, Tom wanted a little bit better. 

 

He was peeking his head around the corner into the kitchen, where Edd was busy peeling potatoes for the night’s dinner. He was humming to himself, dressed in his plain gray t-shirt and his sweatpants he liked to wear on the lazier days. This would be Tom’s perfect opportunity. It was just the two of them in the house for the day until Tord and Matt came back home for dinner, and with his foolproof plan in his head, Tom set it into motion.

 

He walked into the kitchen, quiet as can be as Edd went on with his business. Edd was far bigger than Tom was, in weight, muscle, and height. It made for good cuddling sessions, with Edd holding him so tightly that Tom couldn’t ever help but feel the affection his friend was trying to give. It also made for a good time when Edd would need to hold Tom down while he fucked him, making sure that the smaller wouldn’t squirm away from him with a tight grip and a commanding voice to boot.

 

And that would certainly come in handy now.

 

“Hey,” Tom said out loud, catching the taller man by surprise and making him jump. He pressed his lips together and looked down at Tom with narrowed eyes, setting his recent potato down on the cutting board. Tom could only respond with a shit-eating grin back. 

 

“What is it?” Edd asked, setting his peeler down as well as he gave Tom his full attention. Perfect, this was going all according to plan. First, Tom had to distract him, get his full attention on him and him alone. Distractions could be deadly. Then, it was time to swoop in for the kill.

 

Tom waggled his brows playfully. “Can you give me some h- _ Edd _ ?” That was it, the bait was in the water. Now Tom just had to wait for Edd to come in and take the bite.

 

Which didn’t take too long, of course. Instantly he was being scooped up into Edd’s arms, and Tom was wrapping his legs around Edd’s waist while his arms locked themselves around his neck, the grin so wide on his lips it threatened to split them. “You use that on me every time,” Edd pointed out, adjusting his hold on the smaller before deeming his grip good enough to start carrying Tom.

 

“Yeah, but it works.” Tom looked around as he noticed they started moving, heading away from the kitchen and towards Edd’s bedroom. “Aww, why not the kitchen table? You haven’t blown me on the table.”

 

“Because that’s where we eat, you little heathen.” Tom was busy pouting, but then Edd’s mouth was moving over his jawline and down the expanse of his neck, soft nips and the most gentle of kisses, and soon enough Tom was forgetting about not getting a blowjob on the table in their kitchen and focusing more on the big picture. 

 

The trip to Edd’s bedroom was short and sweet, and soon Tom found himself being dropped on to the bed, looking up at Edd with hooded eyes and a sly grin. His cheeks were a cute pink color, and Edd wasted no time in trying to wiggle off Tom’s underwear. Tom’s cock sprang free, a cute pink already from the arousal he was feeling. Edd couldn’t help but grin at the sight. “Look at you, you wanted this to happen, didn’t you?” he questioned as he knelt down on the floor at the edge of the bed. Tom nodded eagerly, grinning as Edd wrapped his large hands around Tom’s thighs, tugging him close to the end of the bed. “Well aren't you lucky that I'm feeling nice today.” 

 

And nice Edd was. He wrapped his lips around the head of Tom’s dick, giving it a few gentle sucks that had Tom gasping slightly from surprise. Edd pulled off, a small obscene pop as he did, and he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down Tom’s length. See, this is what Tom was talking about; Edd really took his time to get Tom worked up. Edd was a man who loved to give oral about as much as Tom loved to receive it. It’s why they worked so well together and why Edd was hook, line, and sinker every time Tom used the pun on him. 

 

But anyway.

 

Edd trailed his tongue right along a vein that was always sensitive to Tom, making the smaller squeak in surprise as his hips jerked slightly. A deep chuckle could be heard from Edd as he looked up at Tom, holding his dick in his hand. “It’s always so cute when you do that,” Edd commented off-handedly, and Tom didn’t have any time to respond before Edd’s mouth was on him again. He took Tom with absolute ease, taking all of him in at once and making Tom cry out in surprise. “Ah! Edd!” Tom moaned as he could feel the vibrations from Edd’s chuckle around him, and there was a heat in his cheeks as he looked down at Edd between his legs.

 

Edd pulled up, swirling his tongue around the head of Tom’s cock and making the smaller man shiver with delight. He gave it a few gentle sucks, teasing Tom like he always does, making the smaller keen and whimper softly as he writhed on the bed.

 

But Edd couldn’t have that, could he? His large hands wrapped themselves around Tom’s thighs, pulling him closer to Edd, and his fingers digging into his thighs was enough of a signal to Tom to try and calm down on his wiggling. But that’s easier said than done with Edd’s head between his legs, drawing this blowjob out like he always knows how to.

 

Tom propped himself onto one elbow, looking down at Edd between his legs with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, lips parted as soft, hot pants left him. Edd always loved this sight. Tom was cute enough as it was, but in this cute little disheveled state? It always managed to drive Edd wild.    
  
Especially when Tom slid a hand into his hair. 

 

It was gentle, subtly, just barely there but Tom’s fingers tightened ever so slightly and Edd was back to taking Tom into his mouth again. He didn’t take him fully, like he did earlier, but he certainly started up a quick pace, bobbing his head up and down along Tom’s length and drawing out little moans and keens, a couple of “ah!”s thrown in and Edd’s pretty sure he heard a “fuck” in there somewhere too. Tom was vocal, that was for certain. Not that Edd would complain, he liked to know what was and wasn’t good.

  
And apparently, it was all good.

 

Tom was gripping his hair tighter, and if it weren’t for the tight, almost bruising grip Edd had on his thighs, Edd was certain Tom would be trying to buck into his mouth. But Tom knew this routine by now, and he knew that Edd either controlled the pace or Tom got nothing at all. 

 

Tom wouldn’t be able to help a small buck of his hips or a small jerk if Edd especially did something he liked, like rub his tongue along his vein again or massage the underside of his cock with his tongue. The heat was building up fast in his lower belly, thighs beginning to tremble from the stimulation and pleasure that Edd was giving him. “O-oh fuck, Edd,  _ fuck _ ,” Tom crooned, letting out a satisfied little whimper right after.    
  
Edd pulled off with a loud  _ pop _ , looking up at Tom with a raised brow. “Are you close, Tom?” Edd asked, pulling one hand away from Tom’s thigh to lazily stroke him. He didn’t want to stop the stimulation for one moment. Tom nodded quickly, letting out a soft whimper as Edd stroked him. His brows furrowed for a moment as Edd smirked devilishly, before his eyes widened as he remembered what comes next.

 

Edd took the hand that was stroking Tom and wrapped his forefinger and thumb around the base of his cock, a snug fit that would absolutely prevent Tom from orgasming too soon. “E-Edd…” Tom whimpered, before a loud moan left him as Edd went down on him again. His pace was quick and steady, never once letting up as he kept one tight grip on his thigh and the other around his cock. 

 

The heat was building up hard and fast in Tom’s belly, and he was audibly moaning out into Edd’s empty bedroom. He had a love/hate relationship with this part of Edd blowing him; it meant that he couldn’t cum quite yet, but it meant that he  _ couldn’t fucking cum quite yet _ . Tom loved oral with Edd but man orgasming sounded so fucking  _ good _ . 

 

But that wouldn’t happen until Edd gets what he wants.

 

Tom’s thighs are trembling for certain; Edd can feel them shaking in his grasp. He bobbed his head quickly, adding pressure to the underside of Tom’s cock with his tongue in such a way that it was making Tom squirm more and more in his hold, whimpering his name and audibly moaning into their empty house. Curses were laced with Edd’s name as Tom tugged at his hair, making Edd groan around his dick as he blew him. The vibrations, of course, drove Tom insane, pushing him further to the edge. Tom wanted to fall over the edge, fall into that sweet, sweet bliss that would take him so high, but Edd just wouldn’t let him. 

 

“E-Edd, fuck, oh fuck, please, I… I-I need to cum, Edd, please..!” Tom begged, feeling his dick getting far too sensitive from the nonstop stimulation that Edd was giving him. That had to be it, that had to be what Edd was looking for; begging always helped Tom’s case when it came to Edd. Edd liked when he begged him for release as much as he liked to hold back Tom’s release from him. 

 

But there was just one more step.

 

“Please, what?” Edd hummed as pulled off of Tom’s dick to speak, looking up at him with an expectant brow. Tom knew what he had to say. Edd was hook, line, and sinker for it every single time.

 

“D-Daddy, please.. Please, I n-need to cum,” Tom begged, looking down at Edd with heavy-lidded eyes and bright red cheeks, and there was a little bit of drool dribbling down the corner of his mouth. It was so cute and perfect and Edd wanted to keep this going, really bring Tom to the edge, but Tom did use that special word and he did have dinner to make, after all.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Edd cooed softly, returning his mouth to Tom’s again again and letting the base of his cock go, and he took Tom fully into his mouth again. It was the last straw Tom needed before his orgasm hit, making him grip Edd’s hair as he let out a loud cry of “Daddy!” into the room. Edd took it like a total champ, letting Tom cum in his mouth before the poor thing was left shaking from his aftershocks. Edd swallowed, letting out a pleased sigh as he leaned against one of Tom’s shaking thighs. “You always know just what to say, don’t you?” Edd cooed playfully, pressing a lazy kiss to Tom’s thigh and making the other laugh breathlessly.

 

“I have to or else I’ll never be able to orgasm,” Tom defended. 

 

“Not true. I’d let you orgasm. Eventually.” Tom groaned out and rubbed his hands over his face, propping himself up onto his elbows to look at Edd with narrowed eyes. Edd just laughed and rubbed Tom’s thigh comfortingly before standing up. “Make sure you find your legs soon, dinner will be ready.” 

 

“Oh ha ha.” Tom leaned back onto Edd’s bed and huffed a little bit, pouting like a child with his arm over his eyes. He didn’t see Edd coming closer to him and lean down to press a kiss against his head

 

“If you behave for dinner, I’ll promise dessert afterwards.”

 

And behave Tom did. 


End file.
